Hot Night
by Darkloverz
Summary: It's hot in the Palm Woods...what happens between Kendall and James? Fluffy (I think?)


**Ok so I got bored in my computer class and this just popped in my head…enjoy**

It was a hot night in L.A James was tossing and turning trying to get comfortable …tonight of all nights the ENTIRE air conditioner system decided to quit. He was so hot sweat was in places it shouldn't be, the sheet was sticking to his body making him wince at the grossness. After about ten minutes of tossing around James decided to get up he knew he wouldn't be able to sleep so why even try? James got up and walked into the living room, as he walked down the hall he saw a glow coming from the room he walking towards when he walked into the room he saw his best friend and secret crush Kendall Knight sitting on the couch watching T.V. James stood in his blue tank top and boxers watching Kendall like some kind of stalker the blond hadn't noticed James so he went about watching T.V, James walked to the couch and sat down scaring the hell out of Kendall and making him shriek like a five year old girl…James was laughing so hard that he failed to noticed the glare he was receiving from Kendall, once he calmed down he saw Kendall was still glaring.

"Not funny Jamie!" Kendall said in a huff

"I'm sorry Kenny…it was a little funny" James said as he moved closer to Kendall

"For you it was" Kendall said in a moody voice, James knew he always got moody when he was over heated

"I'm sorry ok? Hey why don't we go take a walk…it should be a little cooler outside" James said as he gave Kendall a hopeful look

"Yeah ok…let me go put on some shoes" Kendall said as he got up to walk to his room about half way in the hall Kendall stopped and turned to look at James

"You might want to put on some shorts or something" Kendall said as he started walking back to his room. James looked down at his legs and remembered he was only in his boxers due to the heat, he blushed and walked to his room and found a pair of basketball shorts after he changed and put on shoes he went back to the living room to find Kendall waiting for him.

"You ready?" Kendall asked and James nodded and out they went. Once they were out of the Palm Woods Kendall started to cool down, James had been right it was cooler outside and it was pleasant to be out. The boys walked to the park and sat down at a picnic table and began to talk…James had to be careful he would always open up to Kendall and he didn't want his secret to get out so he would have to watch what he said around the blond. James blinked when something was thrown at him he looked at Kendall who was giggling.

"What was that for?" James asked

"I've been talking to you and you were in Jamie Land" Kendall giggled

"Oh…sorry what were you saying?" James asked

"I was saying that Jo and I broke up" Kendall said as he looked at James

"What why?" James asked out of concern and a little out of self-pleasure

"Well um….if I tell you please don't be mad…or think I'm sick or something like that" Kendall said now acting a little scared

"I promise Kenny…what's going on?" James asked

"We broke up because I-I'm g-gay" Kendall said searching James' face for any traces of anger

On the inside he was jumping like a school girl he was so happy…Kendall was gay! That meant maybe he had a chance, as James was getting ready to say something to Kendall he saw the blond getting up with tears in his eyes…James hadn't responded to him making Kendall think he didn't accept him. James shot up and grabbed Kendall's arm making the blond turn and look at him, and the sight broke James' heart here was Kendall the guy he is in love with crying, James wiped Kendall's tears away this brought a confused look to Kendall's face.

"Kenny I don't care that you're gay" James said in a sweet voice with a smile to match

"Y-You don't?" Kendall asked in fear

"No Kenny I love you no matter what" James said not realizing that he just told Kendall he was in love with him

"You love me?" Kendall asked

"Yes…of course I do…how could I not?" James said as he smiled down at Kendall

"Jamie I-I-I don't know what to say" Kendall said

"You don't have to say anything Kenny…I just wanted you to know that" James said as he rubbed his thumb against Kendall's cheek, with Kendall leaning into his hand.

"Jamie…can I kiss you?" Kendall asked

"I thought you'd never ask" James said as he leaned in and connected their lips in sweet kiss. When they pulled apart Kendall had a faint blush and James had one to match, their eyes locked and matching smiles spread across their faces.

"So Kenny…I was wondering if you know want to…oh I don't know maybe go out with me?" James asked

"I would love to Jamie" Kendall said as he connected their lips once more, they pulled apart and smiled but that was interrupted when the park's sprinklers came on spraying water on the new couple, they giggled and started running towards the Palm Woods building once inside and back into the apartment the couple kissed again and decided to try to go to sleep, but doubted that they could because they would be too busy thinking about what happened on this hot night.

**Ok so how did I do?...not that I don't appreciate the favorites and followers, but could I get some reviews? Please pretty please**


End file.
